Turning Tables (FRENCH)
by HopeLoveGlory
Summary: Différente version du final de la saison 2 : Stefan et Bonnie vont demander de l'aide à Klaus pour sauver Damon. Cependant l'aide de Klaus entraînera des conséquences radicales dans les vies de Bonnie et Damon pour toujours.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour, tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour l'immense retard que j'ai pour ma nouvelle fiction (et oui déjà mdrr) ! Mais c'est juste que c'est la fin de l'année, que j'avais deux exams et qu'ils étaient ma priorité ! Mais voilà, aujourd'hui je les ai terminés, et j'ai tout de suite voulu vous poster cette nouvelle histoire !Et là vous devez vous dire:" Encore une autre ? Elle arrive déjà pas à continuer les autres..." Mais non celle-ci c'est : _

_TADAM TADAM (roulement de tambours !) _

_La traduction d'une fiction anglaise ! Et oui, chose promis, chose due ! Comme je voulais l'avait dis, je voulais demander à certaines auteurs si je pouvais traduire leur fiction, j'ai demandé tout d'abord à une, et elle m'a gentillemment répondu oui :P Sa fiction est juste SUPER ! Vous verrez, honnêtement je suis sûre que vous allez adorer, et de plus elle a beaucoup de reviews (617). Bon après je vous l'accorde, les reviews ne font pas tout, mais on va pas se mentir, ça prouve quand même si l'histoire est beaucoup aimée ou non. Bon assez blablaté, je vous laisse découvrir ! Et, franchement ne vous fiez surtout pas qu'au premier chapitre, car vous verrez qu'au fur et à mesure la fiction est une merveille :) _

_Je voulais également vous dire, que bien que j'ai essayé de traduire au maximum, la traduction n'est pas parfaite. Premièrement car même si je comprend l'anglais, cela ne veut pas dire que mon vocabulaire est immense, et puis vous le savez, le français et l'anglais sont deux langues bien différentes syntaxiquement, du coup je peux vous traduire du mot à mot. _

_L'histoire est donc **Turning Tables** écrite par l'auteur **Venusnv80**._

_**Résumé** : Une différente version du final de la saison 2 : Stefan et Bonnie vont voir Klaus pour aider Damon. L'aide de Klaus entraînera des conséquences radicales qui changeront les vies de Bonnie et Damon pour toujours. _

_Et sur ce, je voulais enfin lire :) _

* * *

« Tu crois vraiment que je vais te donner mon sang pour aider ton frère ? » demanda Klaus à Stefan qui était devant lui, dans une maison abandonnée. On pouvait également voir Katherine qui n'était pas loin d'eux.

« Damon ne peut pas mourir… Je ferai n'importe quoi… Tu veux quelque chose venant de moi ? Ou tu veux que je fasse quelque chose ? » demanda Stefan s'approchant de Klaus.

Klaus souriait en regardant fixement Stefan. « Oh Stefan, je suis étonné… Aurais-tu emmené une sorcière pour me forcer à te donner mon sang ? »

Stefan se retourna lorsque Bonnie Bennett entra. Elle était sur le pas de l'entrée. Il savait qu'elle était prête à l'aider à prendre le sang de Klaus par la force si elle avait à le faire. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment il l'avait convaincu à l'aider afin de sauver Damon mais il était reconnaissant qu'elle le fasse.

« Je ferai jamais ça » mentit Stefan.

« Bien, mais tu sais quoi… Je te donnerai mon sang et tu pourras sauver ton frère… Tu peux être le héros… », sourit Klaus d'un air satisfait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse en retour ? »

« Tu peux me servir. Je suis sans personne pour m'aider dans mes… plans, et tu seras parfait. » répondit Klaus.

« Stefan… non… tu ne peux pas faire ça ! » objecta Bonnie en se mettant devant lui.

« Bonnie, quand il me donnera le sang… J'aurais besoin que tu emmènes le sang à Damon et que tu t'assures qu'il le boive. »

« Katarina » dit Klaus se tournant vers elle.

Katherine hésita avant de lui apporter une bouteille. Stefan regarda Klaus se mordre le poignet, et vit son sang coulé dans la bouteille.

« Stefan, on ne peut pas lui faire confiance. » répliqua Bonnie.

« C'est la seule option que nous avons. » lui répondit-il.

Bonnie secoua sa tête. Son corps entier sentait une énergie qu'elle ne pouvait reconnaître ou comprendre. Elle regarda Klaus sourire en fermant la bouteille, et en la tendant à Stefan. « Maintenant tu seras à mon service ? » questionna Klaus.

Stefan hocha sa tête « Oui, je serai à ton service. »

Klaus acquiesça, « Bien », il s'approcha de Stefan et Bonnie, « Mais tu sais quoi, j'ai décidé de changer les termes de notre accord. »

« Quoi ? » Stefan demanda en saisissant la bouteille.

« Tu as mon sang et maintenant j'ai la sorcière, ton frère a tué la mienne et j' ai besoin d'une sorcière ! » annonça Klaus, et avant que Bonnie et Stefan puissent réagir, Bonnie se sentie attrapée et traversée une fenêtre avec Klaus la tenant fortement. Elle pu sentir un morceau de verre sur son visage, mais cela n'était rien avant qu'elle puisse sentir les canines de Klaus lui transpercer le cou. Peu à peu, elle s'évanoui dans la noirceur.

* * *

Katherine entra dans le manoir cherchant Damon et Elena. Stefan lui avait donné le sang pendant qu'il cherchait Klaus et Bonnie. Même si elle détestait la sorcière et qu'elle n'était pas toujours d'accord avec Stefan, elle n'avait pas eu le cœur de lui dire que Klaus devait probablement être très loin avec la sorcière. Stefan était déterminer pour trouver Bonnie, alors elle n'avait rien dis et avait proposée d'apporter le sang à Damon.

Katherine marcha dans l'entrée jusqu'à la chambre de Damon, et resta dans l'entrée à observer Elena et Damon allongés dans le lit. Leurs visages étaient très proches l'un de l'autre. « Je dérange ? » demanda timidement Katherine.

Elena s'éloigna immédiatement de Damon, qui était tout transpirant et qui avait réellement l'air d'être à la porte de la mort. « Bonne nouvelle… Stefan a réussi à avoir le sang de Klaus ». Katherine s'assit sur le lit tandis qu'Elena s'éloigna. Elle fit alors boire le sang à Damon.

« Où est Stefan ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? » demanda Elena paniquée.

Katherine se retourna et arqua un sourcil, « Alors tu t'en souci ? ».

« Oui je m'en soucie ! » répondit rapidement Elena, « Où est Stefan ? »

Katherine se retourna vers Damon qui avait l'air de guérir très rapidement. « Oh Stefan, et bien vois-tu, il était tellement déterminé à son sauver son frère, le même frère d'ailleurs avec lequel tu étais allongé dans ce lit, avec tes lèvres près des siennes, qu'il n'hésita pas à se proposer à au service de Klaus contre son sang. »

« Non… Non… Non… Stefan ne peut pas faire ça… », Elena secoua sa tête et prit son portable de sa poche pour commencer à écrire un message.

« Il ne l'a pas fait. » répondit Katherine avec un sourire satisfait.

« Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda Elena.

« Elena… » fit la voix de Stefan qui était sur la porte de l'entrée.

Elena se retourna vers lui et courra dans ses bras. « Katherine a dit que tu t'étais proposé pour servir Klaus afin de sauver Damon… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu as tué Klaus? »

Stefan regarda Damon qui avait l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux que ces derniers jours. Il redirigea ensuite son regard vers Elena qui avait les larmes aux yeux. « Je n'ai pas tué Klaus ».

« Alors, il t'a juste donné son sang ? »

« Non… Il a pris quelqu'un d'autre à ma place. »

« Qui ? Qui est-ce qu'il a pris à ta place ? » questionna Elena.

« Bon… Bonnie » révéla Stefan.

Elena tourna sa tête de droit à gauche s'éloignant de Stefan « Non… Non… On doit la trouver… On doit les trouver… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il prendrait Bonnie ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne prendrait pas Bonnie tu veux dire ?! C'est une puissante sorcière, et grâce à vos petites combines de ces derniers temps, Klaus le sait. » exprima Katherine.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire avec elle… On doit la trouver Stefan… On le doit ! » plaida Elena.

« Je trouverai Bonnie… Je te le promets. » répondit Stefan tenant Elena dans ses bras.

* * *

Bonnie sentit une blessure sur sa joue quand elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle était à bord d'un train roulant à toute vitesse. Elle n'avait aucune idée où elle était. « Tu es enfin réveillée » fit une voix à côté d'elle.

Elle se retourna pour voir Klaus lui souriant. « Si tu fais un geste laissant savoir à n'importe qui dans ce train qui je suis ou qui tu es, je massacrerai toutes les personnes à bord de ce train, en commençant par cette petite fille qui fait du coloriage. » chuchota Klaus dans son oreille.

Bonnie regarda la petite fille qui était en train de colorier, ne se préoccupant de rien d'autre. Elle dut retenir les larmes qui étaient aux bords de ses yeux, « Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire de moi ? ».

« Oh Bonnie, j'ai tellement de plans pour nous… fais-moi confiance, ça ne sera pas aussi terrible que tu le pense. » chuchota Klaus, « et penses juste à tous les gens que tu sauves en restant à mes côtés, ça devrait te réconforter, non ? »

Elle effleura sa joue et sentit le bandage.

« J'ai pensé à te donner de mon sang pour guérir tes blessures » chuchota à nouveau Klaus « mais je me suis dit que tu ne voudrais jamais oublié la marque de notre amour. J'ai dû dire aux gens que tu as eu un accident de voiture, ils m'ont cru… Mais là encore il n'avait pas le choix. »

« Je veux rentrer chez moi » dit Bonnie la voix tremblante.

Klaus toucha sa joue et la fit le regarder dans les yeux « Tu es chez toi avec moi ».

« Je suis chez moi avec toi » répéta Bonnie comme si elle était en transe.

« Je suis content que tu sois d'accord » souri Klaus en s'asseyant confortablement dans son fauteuil, tout en prenant son livre « maintenant rendors-toi, tu auras besoin d'être en forme quand on sera arrivés à destination »

Bonnie voulait garder ses yeux ouverts. Elle voulait utiliser tout ses pouvoirs pour arrêter ce train et fuir, mais elle savait que Klaus avait dû faire quelque chose pour que ses pouvoirs soient paralysés , et elle savait également que Klaus tiendrait sa parole en tuant la petite fille près d'eux. Lorsque Bonnie sentit les larmes coulées sur ses joues, et elle sentie également une tristesse l'envahir. Pendant qu'elle regardait le paysage défiler, ses paupières devinrent plus lourdes, elle médita sur sa vie, ou la vie qu'elle aura maintenant. Cela lui donna l'envier d'hurler, mais tout ce à quoi elle pouvait penser, était la vie qu'on lui avait retiré à cause de Damon Salvatore… une personne qu'elle détestait.

* * *

_**Alors ? :P Laissez des reviews et je pourrais peut-être les traduire pour l'auteur :) **_


	2. Chapter 2

_Je suis désolée pour ce retard mais je n'avais pas réellement le choix... Donc voici le deuxième chapitre, je traduirais vos reviews à l'auteur. Merci pour les reviews en tout cas, ça fait toujours plaisir même si ce n'est pas mon histoire ! :)_

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni l'histoire ni les personnages de TVD.

* * *

_Un an plus tard…_

Damon Salvatore place sa main sur la poignée de la porte et sentit une secousse le traverser. Pendant 365 jours il sentait cette secousse à chaque fois qu'il mettait sa main sur cette poignée si particulière et entrait dans cette vielle maison. Les sorcières… une bande de critiqueuses, elles ont toujours fait en sorte de lui faire savoir qu'elles n'avaient aucun intérêt à lui accorder du temps quand il venait leur rendre visite. Mais elles ne le torturaient pas beaucoup, car elles savaient pourquoi il était là. Il était venu ici pendant 365 jours.

Depuis ce jour, le jour où il fut sauvé par le sang de Klaus et qu'il avait découvert que Bonnie fut kidnappée, il sentait le besoin de la ramener à Mystic Falls saine et sauve. Bien sûr, la sorcière n'était pas la personne qu'il préférait au monde, -à vrai dire il ne savait pas si il l'avait déjà vraiment appréciée mais il ne pouvait pas ignorer le fait qu'elle avait seulement été avec Stefan ce jour dans le but de lui sauver la vie. De plus, l'absence de Bonnie avait énormément affecté Elena. Elle essayait de faire face à la perte de son père, de Jenna et de sa meilleure amie pour empêcher Jérémy de faire quelque chose stupide.

Pendant les premiers mois, Stefan et Elena essayaient de trouver Klaus et la sorcière, mais leurs recherches furent complétement inutiles. Damon pensait qu'ils étaient juste en train de perdre un temps considérable. Elena lui avait alors rétorqué qu'il était ingrat pour tout ce que Bonnie avait fait pour lui. Stefan quant à lui avait ignoré ce que Damon pouvait bien dire.

En plus du fait qu'Elena était complétement déchirée à propos de l'absence de Bonnie, peu importe ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et elle avant qu'il soit guéri, s'était envolé, et surprenant soit-il, cela ne dérangeait pas Damon. Du moins ses sentiments pour elle étaient confus. Alors qu'il pensait n'être pas loin d'avoir Elena pour lui tout seul, savoir que Stefan avait été prêt à risquer sa liberté pour le sauver, avait arrêté Damon dans sa conquête d'avoir le cœur d'Elena. Bien sûr il avait toujours ses commentaires sarcastiques (il ne pouvait pas complétement être gentil avec Stefan) mais son besoin d'avoir Elena à lui tout seul était devenu passager.

« Donc Emily, je suis encore là aujourd'hui… Je t'avais dit que je viendrais tous les jours jusqu'à que tu me répondes » expliqua Damon en se tenant au milieu de la pièce poussiéreuse « Alors est-ce que tu vas m'aider à trouver ta petite descendante sorcière ? »

Silence.

« Allez… Tu sais que je ne serai pas là si je ne voulais pas la retrouver ! »

Silence.

« Tu sais, si elle est avec Klaus, elle ne peut pas être heureuse ou bien en sécurité. »

Damon sentit l'air se changer lorsqu'une bougie éclaira la pièce. Il se tourna alors pour voir Emily.

« Et pourquoi tu te préoccupe d'où est Bonnie ? » questionna Emily.

« Eh bien c'est bon de te voir Emily. Après un an tu as finalement décidé de te montrer. »

« Pourquoi tu me demande mon aide pour trouver Bonnie ? »

« Ecoute, je suis sûr que tu sais qu'elle était allée voir Klaus avec Stefan uniquement pour me sauver… Je suis partiellement responsable, j'essaie juste alors d'aider. »

« D'aider ? Ça n'a rien avoir avec Elena et la gratitude qu'elle pourrait te montrer si c'est toi qui ramènerai sa meilleure amie ? » demanda Emily en fronçant les sourcils.

« Si tu sais où Bonnie se trouve… dis le moi. »

« Bonnie est là où elle doit être. » répondit Emily.

« Tu peux pas me dire que tu es d'accord avec le fait qu'un membre de ta famille serve Klaus ?! » répliqua Damon frustré.

Emily tourna sa tête de gauche à droit « Es-tu sûr à propos de ça ? »

« Quoi… De quoi tu parles ? Est-ce que Bonnie est une sorte de pion ? Est-ce que tu sais que Klaus… »

« Damon, ne reviens plus ici » le coupa Emily s'éloignant.

« Je reviendrai ici tous les jours jusqu'à que Bonnie soit de retour ou bien que tu me dise où elle est ! »

Emily sourit, « Ne reviens plus ici » répéta-t-elle avant de disparaître et de faire éteindre les bougies.

« Merci ! » répondit-il ironiquement lorsque son téléphone sonna « Allô ? »

« Damon, est de retour en ville, tu sais ce que t'as à faire » répondit Stefan à l'autre bout de la ligne.

Damon ferma les yeux et soupira « Oui, je sais. »

« On se voit plus tard » ajouta Stefan en raccrochant.

* * *

Damon alla vers la sortie de la maison et ouvrit la porte « « Emily, je reviendrai » promis-t-il en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Damon arrêta sa voiture devant la maison des Bennett. C'était sa mission depuis la disparition de Bonnie. Quand revenait de ses voyages d'affaires, c'était son job (ou celui de Stefan, et parfois celui de Caroline) d'aller voir et de le contraindre de croire que Bonnie était toujours à Mystic Falls. Lorsque Bonnie fut kidnappée, tout le groupe s'était demandé sur ce qu'ils allaient dire à son père. Elena et Caroline pensait que le mieux était de lui dire la vérité Stefan et Damon eux étaient contre leur idée, car si ils retrouveraient Bonnie (car parfois il y'avait le « SI » elle pouvait être retrouvée), ça serait plus facile pour elle si son père pensait qu'elle avait été là pendant tout ce temps.

Damon frappa alors à la porte et recula en attendant que vienne lui ouvrir. Ces petites rencontres ne duraient jamais plus de cinq minutes et Damon n'entrait jamais à l'intérieur. Il n'était pas intéresser pour être assailli par les photos de Bonnie.

Il ne le dirait jamais à personne, mais la principale raison pour laquelle il demandait l'aide d'Emily et des autres sorcières était car il sentait comme si il était hanté par Bonnie. Un soir il s'était réveiller avec des sueurs froides et il aurait juré de la voir vu dans sa chambre ou bien d'avoir entendu sa petite voix de juge lui dire quoi faire. Il était donc parfaitement heureux de ne pas voir ses photos, il l'avait assez vu la nuit dernière dans sa chambre.

« Bonjour, je peux vous aider ? » demanda en ouvrant la porte.

« Je suis venu vous transmettre un message » répondit doucement Damon en le fixant dans les yeux, « Bonnie est allée visiter une université pendant quelques jours, vous lui avait parlé ce matin et elle va bien. »

« Je lui aie parlé ce matin et allait bien » répéta .

« Oui… vous lui avait parlé et allait bien » affirma Damon avant de se tourner et de descendre les escaliers du porche.

* * *

« Elena a réussi à retrouver Lucy » informa Stefan plus tard dans la soirée. Lui et Damon étaient assis dans le salon. Damon buvait sa bière et lisait son livre. « Elle veut lui rendre visite en Lousiane » continua Stefan.

« Alors allez-y » Damon haussa les épaules en tournant une page de son livre.

« Elle pense que Lucy sera capable de nous aider à retrouver Bonnie et Klaus »

« Je suis sûr qu'elle en sera pas capable »

« Pourquoi ? Ça vaut le coup. Bonnie n'est plus là depuis un an, il doit bien avoir quelques traces d'eux. Klaus l'a. Il a doit avoir à un endroit où il s'est installé. »

Damon haussa les épaules à nouveau « Amuse toi bien en Lousiane, mais je vois bien pourquoi tu fais ça. »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Tu te sens coupable. Bonnie avait seulement été là car tu lui avais demandé de venir avec toi pour voir Klaus, et il l'a pris à ta place. Alors comme toujours tu essaie d'être le héros et de faire pour que tout se passe bien. »

« Oui je me sens coupable, et c'est pour ça que jamais je n'arrêterai de chercher Bonnie » explosa Stefan, « mais je sais aussi que je ne suis pas le seul à me sentir coupable par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé. »

« De quoi tu parles ? » questionna Damon en roulant ses yeux.

« Je t'ai suivi y'a quelques jours. Je t'ai entendu… suppliant Emily de t'aider à retrouver Bonnie... »

« Supplié ? Je ne supplie pas. »

« Tu as raison, tu demandais… Je sais que tu veux autant retrouver Bonnie qu'Elena et moi. »

« Tu sais pas de quoi tu parles. Je veux la trouver comme ça je n'aurai plus à te regarder faire les cents pas et à regarder pleurer Elena à chaque fois. Quand la sorcière sera de retour, tout redeviendra à la normal. Et l'autre raison pour laquelle je vous aide à la retrouver et que vous ne voulez pas prendre une autre sorcière de notre côté. Je ne me sens pas du tout coupable, je n'ai pas demandé à ce qu'elle aide pour me sauver. »

« Je ne te crois, mais si ça t'aide à te sentir mieux. »

Damon sourit d'un air satisfait et se rasseyait dans son fauteuil. « Amuse-toi en Lousiane, mais je doute que Lucy ait des informations. »

« On se verra quand je reviendrai » répondit Stefan quittant le salon.

Damon posa sa bière et jeta son livre sur la table. Stefan avait raison.

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée, Damon marchait dans la forêt après avoir bu le sang d'une étudiante et de l'avoir laissé dans une allé derrière un bar d'université. Il était heureux de savoir que ses recherches pour trouver Bonnie n'étaient pas en vain. Il voulait que personne ne sache que le fait que Bonnie est disparue lui importe. Après tout, elle n'a rien était d'autre que des ennuis dans sa vie. Elle lui donnait constamment des anévrismes, le menaçait de le tuer, le regardait toujours méchamment et ne rigolait jamais à ses blagues. Bien sûr, il y'avait des moments où elle était moins ennuyante (la soirée dansante des années 60 par exemple) mais elle n'était pas exactement dans sa liste des personnes qu'il voulait autour de lui. Mais le fait qu'elle avait essayé de lui sauver la vie lui faisait penser qu'il lui devait quelque chose.

Pendant qu'il continuait à marcher, il trébucha sur une branche et tomba au sol, « Tu sais, si je serai plâtré, je pourrai penser que c'est toi qui a fait ça Emily » cria Damon en l'air essayant de se relever alors qu'il se faisait encerclé par un feu.

Il se releva « Oh… T'es sérieuse Emily ?! »

Le feu monta plus haut.

« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait à part te supplier de trouver ta petite, petite, petite, peu importe, petite-fille ? » cria Damon.

Le vent commença à souffler autour de lui mais le feu ne s'arrêtait pas, « Laisse-moi sortir de ce cercle ! » ordonna Damon tournant autour de lui. C'est à ce moment qu'il l'a vu, marchant vers lui avec les cheveux dans le vent.

Elle récitait une formule qui fit encore plus de vent. Elle était habillée tout en noir, ses cheveux étaientraides, d'une manière qu'elle ne les avaient jamais eu comme ça. Lorsque elle fut plus prêt, il remarqua que son visage était marque par une cicatrice sur sa joue droite. Ses yeux bleus océans rencontrèrent alors ses yeux verts émeraudes et il sur alors que tout ça n'était pas juste une vision.

« Bonnie ? » il chuchota se rapprochant des flammes.

Quand il prononça son prénom, les flammes se firent encore plus hautes dans l'air, « Bonnie, t'es vraiment là ? »

Elle ne lui répondit pas, mais elle lui lança une boule de feu directement dans la poitrine. Il tapa immédiatement sa poitrine pour arrêter le feu, et une fois qu'il l'eu arrêté il remarqua qu'il n'y'avait plus le cercle de feu et que Bonnie était partie. Damon regarda tout autour de lui, mais il n'y'avait aucune de trace de la sorcière… ni même son odeur. Il sortit son portable de sa poche et composa le numéro de Stefan, « Stefan, reviens à Mystic Falls maintenant. »

* * *

« Bonnie t'es apparue dans les bois, pourquoi… Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle t'aurais apparu à toi ? » demanda Elena confuse tandis que Damon mis un tee-shirt et jeta sa chemise carbonisée dans les ordures.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle m'est apparue à moi, et ce n'était pas qu'une apparence, elle était là. »

« Est-ce que tu avais bu? » questionna septique Stefan, « parce-que tu sens l'alcool, et pas qu'un peu. »

« Est-ce que t'es en train de me dire que j'étais saoul, Stefan… Comment t'explique mon tee-shirt ? Elle m'a brulé ! »

« Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle t'aurait mis en feu ? »

« Parce-qu'elle me hait et qu'elle l'a déjà fait auparavant. »

« Après avoir passé un an capturée par Klaus, t'es en train de nous dire que Bonnie viendrait te voir pour te mettre en feu, ça n'a aucun sens Damon à part dans ton esprit narcissique. » s'exclama Caroline Forbes.

« Ecoute vampire Barbie, je sais ce que j'ai vu, et ce que j'ai vu c'est une folle, dérangée sorcière qui m'a jeter une boule de feu. »

« Si Bonnie aurait pu d'une manière s'enfuir de Klaus, elle viendrait me voir moi… ou Elena, ou Caroline, et toi tu serais la dernière personne sur sa liste. » déclara Jeremy.

« J'aurais été heureux d'être la dernière personne sur sa liste, peut-être qu'un de mes meilleurs tee-shirt ne serait pas aux ordures. Ecoute, ta petite amie sorcière est de retour, elle est dingue et apparemment elle n'a envie de voir aucun de vous tous » exprima Damon, « Et je vais te dire autre chose, la prochaine que je la vois… Je lui arrache sa gorge. »

« Si tu revois Bonnie ne t'approche pas d'elle ! » cria Jeremy en se levant « si ça n'avait pas été pour toi… »

« Jer ! » le coupa Elena.

« Ecoute, la prochaine fois qu'elle apparaitra, j'espère qu'elle t'apparaitra à toi, car après qu'elle ait essayé de me brûler vif, je n'ai plus jamais envie de la revoir. »

« On doit se séparer et chercher Bonnie dans la ville, si elle est là… Elle est peut-être quelque part qu'on connait » répliqua Elena, « Je vais voir à la maison de sa grand-mère, son père ne l'a pas encore vendu… Caroline, va vérifier le lycée… »

« Je viens avec toi » déclara Jeremy se mettant à côté d'Elena.

« Ok… Stefan est-ce que tu peux aller voir dans les bois, être sûr qu'elle n'est pas là blessé ou quelque chose... »

Stefan acquiesça.

« C'est pas elle la blessée ! C'est moi ! » répliqua Damon tandis qu'Elena, Jeremy et Caroline quittèrent le manoir.

« Je vais chercher dans les bois, où t'étais ? »

« Près de la tombe, et tu n'as pas à me croire mais elle était vraiment là. »

« Ok Damon. »

« Et elle a une cicatrice… sur son visage… Tu m'avais pas dit que quand Klaus l'avait pris, ils avaient sauté à travers une fenêtre, ça doit venir de là. »

« Il lui aurait donné son sang, j'en suis sûr » répondit Stefan.

« Comment tu peux le savoir… Klaus est cinglé. »

Stefan hocha la tête et partit. Damon s'en foutait de ce qu'ils lui avaient dit, il savait ce qu'il avait vu, et il avait vu une sorcière qui n'avait pas l'air d'être à 100% saine.

* * *

Une personne entra dans la vieille maison des sorcières. Cette personne descendit les escaliers et rejoignit la cave. C'était sale, poussiéreux et flippant, un lieu comparable où la personne était il y'a quelques mois.

La personne s'asseya sur le sol et ferma les yeux pour se rappeler les images de ses mois dans sa tête.

_« Bonnie, tu aimes ta nouvelle maison ? » demanda Klaus se tenant derrière elle. C'était la première fois qu'ils entraient dans la maison Victorian à Toronto._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ? » murmura Bonnie._

_Klaus se mit face à elle pour la regarder « Tu me demandes ça comme si t'étais craintive »_

_« Tu m'as kidnappé. »_

_« Ca Bonnie, c'est une **horrible** façon de décrire le début d'une histoire d'amour »_

_« Prendre une personne loin de chez elle et de ses amies n'est pas une histoire d'amour, c'est un film d'horreur. »_

_Klaus lui fit à nouveau face et caressa sa joue « T'es tellement belle. J'aimerais seulement que t'es mots correspondent à ta beauté. »_

_Bonnie avala sa salive et ferma les yeux, « S'il te plaît, laisse-moi juste partir »_

_« Je ne peux pas faire ça Bonnie. Tu sais, au début Greta n'étais pas heureuse avec moi. Elle avait pleuré, m'avait supplié de la laissé partir et de l'autoriser à retourner auprès de son père et de son frère. Mais après un moment, elle avait réalisé que sa place était avec moi et non avec eux. »_

_« Je veux rentrer chez moi. » répondit Bonnie._

_« Non tu ne veux pas. »_

_« Je te tuerais » dit-elle se retournant._

_« Probablement un jour » chuchota-t-il la plaquant contre le mur « mais pas de sitôt » murmura-t-il dans son oreille plaçant ensuite ses lèvres sur les siennes._

_Bonnie sentit monter ses pouvoirs à la surface, mais pour une raison qu'elle ignorait ils n'étaient pas complètement là. Et là seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire à ce moment, était de permettre à ses larmes de couler._

« Vous m'avez trahi… Vous m'avez trahi ! » hurla-t-elle se mettant debout. « Je vous déteste toutes ! » hurla-t-elle à nouveau dans la pièce vide.

Bonnie commença à monter les escaliers « Vous étiez supposées me protéger étant mes ancêtres… Mes ancêtres… Et quand j'ai eu le plus besoin de mes pouvoirs, vous me les avez pris ! Je vous déteste ! » marmonna-t-elle en sortant de la maison. « Et pour ça, vous devriez toutes brûler. »

Une fois que Bonnie sortit de la maison, elle ferma les yeux et envoya trois boules de feu dans la vieille maison qui fut immédiatement enflammée.

Elle regarda la maison prendre feu et elle pouvait entendre tous les esprits des sorcières mortes crier et la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire était de sourire. Elle essuya ses larmes et s'en alla.

* * *

_J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu :) Un nouveau chapitre de You found me sera posté d'ici demain soir, je vous embrasse._


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci à celles qui ont mis l'histoire dans leurs favoris ! Voici le troisième chapitre :) _

_**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas._

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

Le lendemain matin Damon et Stefan se tenaient devant la maison des sorcières qui avait été brûlée.

« Tu crois toujours que Bonnie n'est pas de retour à Mystic Falls ? » lui demanda Damon.

« On ne sait pas si c'est Bonnie qui a fait ça » répondu Stefan.

Damon ouvrit ses yeux en grand, « Comment ça on ne sait pas si c'est elle qui a fait ça… Bien sûr que c'est elle ! Qui d'autre aurait pu venir ici et brûler cette maison ? »

« N'importe qui… Des gamins… qui sait. Il n'y aucune trace de Bonnie dans Mystic Falls, et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle viendrait ici… C'est le dernier endroit où elle peut parler à ses ancêtres, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle brûlerait cette maison ? »

« Uh… Parce-que la sorcière est folle… du genre à deux doigts de devenir folle comme Katherine ! » s'exclama Damon, « On sait pas ce que Klaus lui a fait, ou à quelle genre de sorcière on a à faire maintenant, elle pourrait être comme Greta. »

« Bonnie n'est pas comme Greta » objecta Stefan.

« Tu ne sais pas comment elle est, ça fait un an maintenant et je l'ai vu hier soir… Elle n'était pas la Bonnie qu'on connaissait tous. »

« Tu l'a connaissait à peine Damon. »

« Oh, je sais ce que sait la folie, et j'ai vu hier soir celle de la sorcière. »

« Elle ne s'est encore montré à personne à qui elle tenait donc… »

« C'est parce-qu'elle est dingue ! Elle a incendié la maison ! »

« Damon, on ne sait pas si c'est Bonnie, mais je te crois quand tu dis que tu l'as vu hier soir… Je ne pense pas que tu aies eu une vision de Bonnie. »

Damon ne dit rien. Il ne voulait pas laisser Stefan savoir qu'il avait été hanté par Bonnie pendant des mois.

Ils retournèrent donc vers la voiture, « Et vous, vous avez retrouvé Lucy ? »

« Non, tu m'a appelé et on est revenu directement. »

« Tu devrais peut-être y retourner la chercher, comme ça on pourra trouver où Bonnie se cache et essayé de l'attraper. » expliqua Damon en entrant dans sa voiture lorsqu'il commença à pleuvoir.

* * *

Jeremy et Elena étaient dans leur cuisine lorsque la pluie commença à battre.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne peut pas la trouver ? » demanda Jeremy.

« Stefan m'a dit que la maison des sorcière a été incendiée, il pensent… Ils croient que c'est Bonnie qui l'a brûlé. » répondit Elena.

« Ca n'a aucun sens, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ferait ça ? »

Elena haussa les épaules, « Je ne sais pas, mais Jer… Si Bonnie est ici, on doit se préparer… Elle n'est peut-être plus la Bonnie qu'on connaissait il y'a un an. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Je sais que tu ne crois pas en la théorie de Damon. »

« Oui je n'y crois pas, mais si Bonnie a brûlé la maison, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne serait pas venue nous voir ? »

« Parce-qu'elle est peut-être en train d'essayer de comprendre ce qu'il lui est arrivé. On ne sait pas ce qu'il lui ait arrivé pendant qu'elle était avec Klaus. »

« C'est là où je veux en venir. J'ai vu Greta. Elle disait qu'elle n'était pas perdue, et qu'elle était parfaitement heureuse avec Klaus mais je ne la croyais pas. Il avait dû lui faire quelque chose… Son père et son frère ne se seraient pas battu aussi durement si il y'avait du mal en elle » expliqua Elena.

« Tu pourrais croire n'importe quoi venant de Damon » lui rétorqua Jeremy en se levant de la table.

« Ce n'est pas vrai Jer »

« Ah non ? Je trouve ça dur à croire… Après que Bonnie ait disparu, j'ai remarqué quelque chose entre vous deux, je ne suis pas sûr de ce que c'était, mais j'ai remarqué quelque chose. »

« Jeremy, tu sais que j'aime Stefan »

« Mais tu ressens quelque chose pour Damon, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il, « Après tout ce qu'il m'a fait… à Caroline… à toi… à Bonnie, tu ressens toujours quelque chose pour lui… »

Elena ouvrit sa bouche pour parler, mais au même moment il y'eu un coup à la porte. Elena secoua sa tête quand Jeremy s'éloigna d'elle. Elle regarda à travers la fenêtre, « Oh mon dieu ! » haleta Elena. Elle ouvrit la porte pour voir Bonnie se tenant sur le porche trempée, « Bonnie… Oh mon dieu…, rentre… rentre ». Elle l'a pris dans ses bras fortement, « Tu m'as tellement manqué ».

« Bon… », Jeremy sourit et pris Bonnie dans ses bars dès qu'Elena l'avait lâché des siens « On t'a cherché partout »

Bonnie se recula et regarda Jeremy et Elena lorsque des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

« Vous m'avez tellement manqué » déclara-t-elle avant qu'Elena et Jeremy la prirent dans ses bras une fois de plus.

« Laisse-moi t'apporter des vêtements propres » dit Elena se précipitant hors de la cuisine tandis que Bonnie la suivit lentement avec Jeremy.

Jeremy fit une pause et toucha délicatement la joue de Bonnie, « Je suis tellement content que tu sois de retour ». Quand il déplaça ses cheveux mouillés de son visage, il remarqua une cicatrice. Bonnie s'éloigna immédiatement de lui et remit ses cheveux sur son visage.

« Je suis contente aussi d'être de retour. » dit-elle doucement, « Je vais rejoindre Elena pour les vêtements ».

Bonnie entra dans la chambre d'Elena, et cette dernière lui tandis des vêtements « Je vais te laisser pendant que tu changes… »

« Est-ce que tu peux rester s'il te plaît ? » demanda timidement Bonnie.

« Bien sûr… Tout ce que tu veux », Elena lui sourit, « Je vais m'asseoir ici et attendre que tu reviennes de la salle de bains »

Bonnie alla dans la salle de bains, ferma la porte derrière elle et se regarda dans le miroir. Elle se concentra sur cicatrice qui était sur sa joue droite. Elle avait la taille de 4 pouces, et là où le verre l'avait coupé, sa peau était rose. C'était définitivement remarquable sur sa peau caramel. L'année dernière, elle avait eu l'habitude de la voir dans le miroir, mais voir le visage des gens quand ils l'a regardaient était horrible.

_Bonnie entrait dans la salle de bains une fois que Klaus était partit se nourrir. Il lui avait expliqué clairement que si elle faisait que même pensé à partir, il l'a trouverait, et si il ne l'a trouverait pas, il trouverait les gens auxquelles elle tient, commençant par son père. Il lui avait également fait comprendre qu'il l'avait pardonné d'avoir essayé de le brûler il y'a quelques jours, mais il ne saura plus aussi gentil à nouveau. Après ce jour où elle avait essayé de le mettre en feu, (trois jours après être arrivés dans cette maison) ses pouvoirs avaient diminué. C'était comme si il pouvait les contrôler, ou encore la contrôler._

_Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils avaient quitté Mystic Falls et elle avait décidé qu'il était temps d'enlever son bandage. Elle enlevait délicatement son bandage et se persuadait que ça allait aller. Une fois qu'elle avait retiré son bandage, elle se regarda dans le miroir et fut choquée. Les larmes lui montèrent vite aux yeux une fois qu'elle toucha sa joue. La cicatrice faisait 4 pouces de long, sa peau était enflammée et c'était toujours légèrement rouge. C'était une cicatrice permanente qui ne partirait jamais. Elle couvrit ses yeux en pleurant quand elle entendit quelque chose se casser devant elle. Elle enleva ses mains et remarqua que le miroir se cassait jusqu'à se casser entièrement._

_Elle prit un morceau et le tendit vers son poignet. C'était mieux d'être morte que d'être ici avec Klaus. Elle comprenait finalement Katherine. Elle ferma les yeux sentant le verre couper sa peau. Elle attendit que son sang coule de son poignet. Elle tailla son autre poignet espérant que ça irait plus vite. Elle s'assit par terre tandis que son sang coulait sur le carrelage blanc. Elle pouvait se sentir partir. Lorsqu'elle pensa à son père, Elena, Caroline et Jeremy, cela lui donna le sourire… Elle savait qu'elle allait leur manqué, mais elle ne leur permettrait pas de la revoir si elle était avec Klaus._

_Après quelques minutes, Bonnie s'effondra sur le sol regardant son sang, et ferma ses yeux…_

« Bonnie, ça va là-dedans ? » demanda Elena en frappant à la porte.

« Uhmm… Oui, oui ». Bonnie s'essuya les yeux et ouvrit la porte.

« Bon, Jeremy veut rentrer… »

« Non, non… Est-ce qu'on peut juste avoir notre temps à nous deux… Je suis désolée, je… »

« Je comprends, je vais lui dire qu'on veut avoir une discussion entre filles », sourit Elena, « Je reviens vite »

Bonnie acquiesça et Elena partit. Bonnie s'asseyait sur le lit et regarda les photos sur le bureau. Il y'avait des photos d'elle, d'Elena et de Caroline. Il y'avait tellement choses qui avaient changé depuis que ces photos avaient été prises. Bonnie se leva et pris une des photos touchant son visage quand Elena fit son entrée.

« Jeremy comprends »

Bonnie acquiesça à nouveau et rejoint Elena sur le lit.

« Bonnie, tu vas bien ? » demanda Elena.

« Je suis en vie », répondit Bonnie en souriant légèrement.

« Tu nous a tellement manqué, Stefan et moi on t'a cherché partout… Jeremy et Caroline aussi… Depuis combien de temps t'es revenue ? Comment t'es revenue ? »

« Je… Je ne me rappelle pas » répondit Bonnie, « Un jour j'étais avec Klaus, et le suivant… Je me réveille chez moi toute seule… Mon père est encore en voyage d'affaires. »

« Mais quand est-ce que t'as réalisé que t'étais de retour à Mystic Falls ? »

« Ce matin. »

Elena était confuse Damon avait dit avoir vu Bonnie la nuit dernière dans les bois.

« Bonnie, qu'est-ce que t'as fait Klaus ? » chuchota Elena.

Bonnie secoua sa tête, « Je ne veux pas parler de Klaus ».

« Bonnie… »

« Elena, je ne veux pas parler de Klaus » la coupa Bonnie, « plus jamais ».

« Ok… Ok ». Elena serra très fort Bonnie dans ses bras.

Bonnie se tenu à Elena et ferma ses yeux espérant que d'être de retour effacerais tous ses souvenirs avec Klaus.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Bonnie se réveilla en entendant des voix. Elle ne pouvait pas exactement dire à qui appartenait ces voix.

« T'es réveillée » dit Jeremy se tenant debout dans un coin de la chambre.

Bonnie sursauta un peu, « Tu m'as fait peur ».

« C'était… C'était pas mon intention. Je voulais juste de regarder dormir pour être sûr que tu es ici, et bien. »

Bonnie se releva, « Je suis ici et je suis en vie ».

« Tu es là, et je suis heureux », dit Jeremy se rapprochant, « Tu m'as tellement manqué Bonnie, tu n'as aucune idée à quel point tu m'as manqué… ». Il s'asseyait près d'elle, mettant sa main sur sa joue et l'embrassa.

Bonnie s'éloigna de lui, « Je suis désolée ».

« Je comprends, tu as eu une année difficile… Je vais t'aider, t'as pas besoin d'avoir peur de quoi que ça soit »

« Jeremy, je veux que tu sache que je tiens beaucoup à toi, mais.. »

« Mais quoi ? » demanda Jeremy.

« Mais je ne pense pas qu'on puisse reprendre là où on avait laissé les choses, je suis différente et toi… t'as du changé aussi ».

« Bonnie, je ressens toujours la même chose pour toi… »

« Non, je ne veux pas que tu ressentes ça, Jeremy s'il te plaît, sois juste mon ami… rien de plus ».

Bonnie pouvait voir la peine qu'elle avait causé dans les yeux de Jeremy, « Je suis désolée » chuchota-t-elle en sortant dans la chambre.

Bonnie descendit en bas pour voir Caroline et Stefan en train de parler à Elena. Quand Caroline vit Bonnie, elle utilisa sa vitesse vampirique pour l'atteindre et lui fit un énorme câlin, « Bonnie, tu m'as tellement manqué ! Oh mon dieu, ne nous quitte plus jamais ! »

Bonnie sourit, « Caroline, je peux plus respirer ».

« Je suis désolée… désolée… Je pensais juste qu'on t'avait perdu pour toujours, et maintenant tu es de retour et notre groupe est à nouveau au complet » expliqua Caroline.

« Yep » répondit Bonnie pendant que Stefan s'approchait d'elle.

« Bonnie », dit Stefan doucement.

« Salut Stefan ».

« Je peux te parler en privé ? » demanda Stefan.

« Nous on va préparer le petit déjeuner » déclara Elena poussant Caroline en dehors de la pièce.

« Bonnie, je veux te dire que je suis désolé… Ça aurait dû être moi, pas toi » commença Stefan, « Klaus a bougé tellement vite que je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir, je t'ai cherché partout… On a jamais arrêté de te chercher ».

« Je sais, Elena me l'as dit ».

« Je veux que tu sache que je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé, et si il y'a quoi que ça soit que je puisse faire, laisse-moi le savoir ».

Bonnie acquiesça, « Où est Damon ? »

Stefan fronça les sourcils il devait l'admettre, il était surpris qu'elle demande après Damon, « Je suis pas très sûr ».

« Bien… Garde le éloigné de moi s'il te plaît » déclara Bonnie.

« Est-ce que Damon a fait quelque chose que je ne sais pas ? Il m'a dit qu'il t'avait vu dans la forêt il y'a quelques jours ».

« Je n'ai pas vu Damon depuis que je suis revenue et je n'en ai pas envie, maintenant excuse-moi… J'ai besoin d'aller manger quelque chose » répliqua Bonnie avant de partir.

Stefan regarda Bonnie partir dans la cuisine rejoignant Caroline et Elena. Quelque chose était différent en elle. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était, mais quand il l'avait regardé dans les yeux, il avait vu une différente Bonnie et cela l'attristait beaucoup.

* * *

« Alors Bonnie est de retour, et elle semble toujours la même ? » questionna Damon. Stefan était venu le voir quand il était partit de chez Elena.

« Elle semble différente ».

« Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit… La sorcière a perdu la tête ».

« Elle a dit ne jamais t'avoir vu dans les bois et Elena m'as dit qu'elle ne se rappellait de rien depuis hier ».

« Elle ment, elle était dans les bois et elle m'as mis en feu ».

« Elle ne s'en rappelle plus et tu n'as pas intérêt de la confronté à propos de ça ».

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Elle a essayé de me tuer » objecta Damon.

« J'ai regardé dans ses yeux, quelque chose ne va pas chez elle et Elena m'a dit qu'elle ne veut pas du tout parler du temps qu'elle a passé avec Klaus. Je pense qu'on devrait la laisser tranquille pendant un moment. »

« Tu te fous de moi ?! Elle pourrait nous espionner pour Klaus… On ne peut pas lui faire confiance ».

« Reste loin d'elle » le prévint Stefan.

« Merci pour cette suggestion, mais t'en fais pas petit frère… Elle ne peut pas me mettre en feu et ensuite mentir à propos de ça » répliqua Damon en s'en allant.

« Elle m'a dit de t'éloigner d'elle » déclara Stefan.

« Quoi ? » demanda Damon se retournant vers Stefan « Elle veut que tu m'éloigne d'elle, mais je ne lui ai rien fais ! »

« Ecoute, reste loin d'elle ok… C'est tout que tu as à faire. Bonnie a sans aucun doute traverser l'enfer et toi, tu dois la laisser tranquille ».

« Elle a essayé de me tuer et je dois la laisser tranquille ? » s'exclama Damon.

« Oui ».

« Bien ».

« Je ne rigole pas Damon », prévint à nouveau Stefan.

« Oui, je sais… Je resterai loin de la sorcière ».

« Bien » dit Stefan sortant de la pièce.

« Après que j'aurai trouvé pourquoi elle a essayé de me tuer » chuchota Damon lui aussi partant.

* * *

Bonnie entra dans sa chambre. Après qu'elle avait promis à Elena et Caroline qu'elle reviendrait une fois qu'elle aurait changé ses vêtements, elle était enfin chez elle. Elle avait juste besoin de sentir un peu de normalité depuis qu'elle s'était réveillé dans son lit à Mystic Falls. Elle prit place sur son lit et ferma les yeux pendant quelques moments. Quand elle était avec Klaus, il lui arrivait de fermer ses yeux et de s'imaginer être ailleurs…

« Donc tu veux que je reste éloigné de toi ? » coupa la voix de Damon dans la chambre silencieuse.

* * *

**_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, à partir de maintenant on verra de plus en plus de scènes avec Bonnie et Damon ;) _**

**_Et si vous pourriez laisser des reviews, je suis sûre que ça ferait très plaisir à l'auteur de savoir que sont histoire plait aux fans bamons françaises :) _**


	4. Chapter 4

_Merci à ceux qui viennent lire l'histoire ! _

_Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien, je ne fais que traduire._

* * *

Bonnie se releva de son lit et se dirigea vers Damon, « Comment t'es rentré chez moi… Sors d'ici ».

« Tu te rappelles quand on était gentil l'un envers l'autre pour tuer Klaus… Ben tu m'avais invité, tu te rappelles ? »

« Non, je ne me rappelle pas » rétorqua Bonnie, « maintenant sors d'ici »

« Oh tu te ne rappelles pas… Typique… Tu ne te rappelles pas de beaucoup de choses n'est-ce pas ? ». Damon se rapprocha d'elle, « Tu ne te souviens pas non plus de m'avoir mis en feu il y'a deux jours dans les bois »

« Non » siffla Bonnie.

« Oh non… Et tu ne te souviens pas d'avoir brûlé l'ancienne maison où les esprits de tes ancêtres étaient ? »

Bonnie secoua sa tête « Non ».

« Oh, t'es douée… Vraiment douée… Mais je sais que je t'ai vu cette nuit-là dans les bois, et je sais que t'as essayé de me brûler »

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, mais là je suis tentée de te brûler… Sors de ma maison maintenant ! » cria-t-elle.

« Je ne sais pas qui tu essaie de tromper Bonnie, mais moi tu ne me trompe pas. Il y'a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec toi, et tout le monde n'ose pas le mentionner »

« Dégage de chez moi »

« Quelque chose n'est pas clair avec toi, et je crois que ça à avoir avec Klaus… Dis-moi… Est-ce qu'il t'a envoyé ici ? » questionna Damon.

« Non »

« T'as été avec lui pendant un an, et soudainement il t'a juste laissé partir, qui crois ça… Sois tu lui a fait quelque chose, sois il t'as fait quelque chose ! ». Damon essayait de la coincer contre le mur.

« Eloigne-toi de moi ! » dit Bonnie le regardant.

« Il t'a renvoyé ici pour que tu nous piège un par un ? Ou c'est juste moi… Il t'a ramené ici pour me tuer ? »

« Dégage » hurla-t-elle en levant sa main pour le faire voler contre le mur. Il tomba alors à terre. « Je t'ai demandé de dégager de ma maison, maintenant qu'est-ce que je dois faire exactement pour que tu sortes ? » demanda-t-elle marchant vers lui.

Damon se releva et la plaqua contre le mur, « Enlève tes mains de moi ! » ordonna-t-elle d'une voix que Damon ne reconnut pas. Il se retrouva en train de voler et se retrouva par terre. Il regarda Bonnie tourner sa tête et avoir une branche d'un arbre qui était dehors. Il essayait de bouger mais il était paralysé.

Elle se baissa vers lui, « Je t'ai demandé de partir gentiment » dit-elle d'une voix légèrement plus profonde.

« Bonnie ? » demanda Damon.

Elle ne répondit pas et à la place planta la branche dans sa jambe, « Laisse-moi et reste éloigné de moi » lui ordonna la non-Bonnie.

Damon sentit la paralysie s'atténuer il enleva la branche d'arbre et cria de douleur. Il resta au sol et regarda Bonnie qui se tenait loin d'elle les bras croisées, « Reste loin de moi » continua Bonnie en allant dans la salle de bains.

Damon regarda Bonnie rentrer dans la salle de bains et claquer la porte. Ok, il était convaincu plus que tout que la personne avec qu'il venait de parler était définitivement une différente (folle) Bonnie et il allait trouver ce qui n'allait pas.

* * *

Le matin suivant, Bonnie se tenait devant les décombres dans la maison des sorcières, « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » murmura-t-elle fixant la maison, « C'est moi qui ai fait ça ? »

La maison ne lui répondit pas. Comment elle pourrait ? Elle était détruite, et d'après Damon, c'était elle qui a fait ça. Mais quand ? Bonnie se massa les temps, s'assit sur une grosse pierre et regarda la maison. Elle était convaincue de perdre la tête, et le temps passé avec Klaus lui avait fait ça…

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ? » Bonnie demanda s'asseyant loin de Klaus pour le dîner une nuit. Elle regardait les servantes de Klaus les servir. Elles étaient toutes contraintes de faire tout ce qu'il voulait, et si pour une quelque conque raison elles essayaient de se rebeller, il les tuerait dans d'atroces tortures et la ferait regarder. Elle ne sera jamais capable d'oublier leurs cris._

_« Eh bien, depuis que toi et tes amies avez contrecarré mes plans d'achever ma transition, j'ai besoin de temps pour me reposer et trouver un nouveau moyen de découvrir mon autre côté… En attendant, je pense avoir un nouveau projet »_

_« Quel projet ? »_

_Klaus sourit se levant et s'approcha de Bonnie, plaçant ses mains sur ses épaules provocant des frissons dans tout son corps. « Tu es vraiment une puissante sorcière Bonnie Bennett, tu as découvert des pouvoirs incroyables la nuit où tu as failli me vaincre… S'il n'y avait pas eu mon faible frère, tu l'aurais fait… Je veux être le plus puissant dans le monde, mais plus que ça, je veux laisser un héritage… Je veux dire, je ne crois pas que je serai capable de vivre pour toujours… Et quoi de mieux qu'un héritier qui sera là pour créer une nouvelle race d'hybride, vampire-sorcière »_

_Bonnie se sentit malade, « Les vampires ne peuvent pas se reproduire »._

_« Oh Bonnie, ma chère… mon amour… Tu es une sorcière, tout est possible quand la magie est impliquée »_

_« Je… Je ne veux pas faire ça » chuchota Bonnie._

_« Oh vraiment » questionna Klaus la levant de sa chaise et la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux, « Tu veux faire ça… Tu veux être avec moi… Tu veux m'aider à devenir le plus puissant dans le monde qu'on n'a jamais vu »_

_Bonnie pouvait sentir son esprit s'assombrir, « Non… »_

_« Bonnie » chuchota-t-il touchant sa joue, « quel autre choix tu as ? »._

_« Quel autre choix j'ai ? » répéta Bonnie plus fort, « Je n'en ai aucun »._

* * *

Damon cherchait tous les vieux livres dans la bibliothèque des Salvatore mentionnant quelque chose à propos des sorcières posséder. Il se rappelait de la fois où Bonnie avait été posséder par Emily, et l'avait forcé à détruire l'amulette. Mais cette fois-ci, c'est différent. La Bonnie qui s'était montré folle dans sa chambre était différente. Elle ressemblait à Bonnie, bien sûr… Mais elle n'agissait pas comme Bonnie. Il feuilletait les pages, il voulait des réponses. Il n'était pas sur de savoir POURQUOI il voulait ces réponses, parce qu'il n'avait définitivement aucun intérêt par rapport à la sorcière. Bonnie était peut être une critiqueuse, mais elle était beaucoup mieux que cette folle qui était revenue.

Lorsqu'il tourna une autre page inutile, il entendit quelqu'un sonner, « Je suis occupé, Stefan… Va ouvrir » cria-t-il tournant une autre page.

La sonnette retentit à nouveau.

« Stefan ! » cria Damon.

Quand la sonnette retentit de manière plus pressée, il roula ses yeux et se dirigea vers la porte, « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez » demanda Damon en ouvrant la porte qui révéla Bonnie.

« Damon » commença Bonnie, « J'ai besoin de savoir quelque chose ».

« Ah non… Je ne vais pas t'aider, j'en ai eu assez d'être utilisé comme ton punchingball ».

« Je ne me rappelle pas avoir fait ces choses » répliqua Bonnie, « mais si je les ai fait, je suis désolée et c'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de ton aide »

Damon soupira et se tenu à la porte, « Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? »

« Damon, j'étais allé avec Stefan pour l'aider à te sauver la vie… Klaus m'a kidnappé car il a donné son sang pour te sauver, je pense que tu peux arrêter d'être un crétin pour une minute et m'aider »

Damon roula ses yeux, « Très bien, rentre… mais ne me mets pas en feu et ne me plante pas avec du bois »

« Promis »

« Et l'autre partie de toi promets aussi ? » questionna Damon.

Bonnie fronça ses sourcils.

« Rentre », soupira-t-il.

Bonnie rentra à l'intérieur tandis que Damon ferma la porte et la dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Elle observa tous les livres sur la table, « Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? »

« Rien » répondit rapidement Damon fermant les livres, « Maintenant qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« J'ai vu la maison, elle est brûlée… »

« Oui, je te l'ai dit, et tu te souviens l'avoir fait ? »

Bonnie secoua sa tête, « Non… Je ne m'en souviens pas… Mais quand j'ai vu la maison, j'ai su que je l'avais fait »

« Intéressant »

Bonnie se tenait au milieu de la pièce, se tenant les mains tandis que Damon l'observait, « Ecoute, pourquoi tu es là Bonnie ? Je sais que tu n'es pas venu juste ici pour te tenir au milieu de la pièce. Peut-être que tu devrais plutôt parler à Stefan… »

« Non, je veux en parler à toi » avoua Bonnie.

« Vraiment ? » gloussa-t-il, « ça c'est… différent »

« Tu sais, tu es le seul qui ne me traite pas différemment depuis que je suis revenue, et ça signifie beaucoup pour moi ».

« Ça c'est parce-que t'es cinglée » répondit Damon.

Bonnie le regarda et sourit, « T'as raison ». Elle commença à rigoler quand des larmes apparurent dans ses yeux, « Je suis complètement folle… Il n'y absolument rien de normal avec moi maintenant, et tout le monde le sait, ils ne le disent juste pas… Mais pas toi, parce-que tu es un crétin impardonnable »

« Oh super, t'es venue ici pour m'insulter… Eh bien… C'était marrant mais… » répliqua Damon se retournant.

« Klaus m'as fait des choses horribles… M'a fait faire des choses horribles… » commença-t-elle, « et pendant un moment, je me suis battu… Je pensais pouvoir me battre… Mais le temps passait, et j'ai dû me rabaisser et trouvé d'autres moyens pour survivre »

Damon s'arrêta de marcher, mais ne lui faisait toujours pas face.

« La seule manière pour que je puisse rester avec lui et ne pas vouloir mourir… était de perdre une partie de moi. J'ai supplié Emily et mes ancêtres de m'aider et éventuellement elles l'on fait…, peut-être un peu trop en retard, mais elles m'ont aidé et m'ont dit que je pouvais peut-être perdre la tête, mais je m'en foutais. Je ne voulais juste pas savoir… Je ne voulais pas ressentir ce que j'avais pu ressentir ».

Damon déglutit sa salive quand il se tourna pour lui faire face. Il détestait la manière qu'elle avait de se tenir au milieu de la pièce. C'était comme si elle pouvait s'effondrer à tout moment, et il ne voulait pas être là pour ramasser les pièces.

« Donc il y'a eu plusieurs fois où je ne me rappelle ce qui s'est passé… Des morceaux de temps qui manqueront dans ma vie… Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui s'est passé, mais je sais que c'était une bonne chose dont je ne me souviens pas », elle se dirigea vers lui, « Tu sais pourquoi j'ai cette cicatrice ? » pointant sa joue, « Klaus disait que c'était une marque d'amour et que c'était une parfaite manière de laisser savoir tout le monde qui pouvait venir vers nous que je lui appartenais. Tu sais, il a fait en sorte de ne pas me donner son sang pour me guérir, et quand il a commencé à me nourrir de son sang, c'était trop tard… Quand j'ai vu pour la première fois cette cicatrice sur mon visage, j'ai décidé que ça serait mieux pour Klaus s'il avait une sorcière morte, donc je me suis coupée les veines… »

« Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre ça… Peut-être que tu devrais le dire à Stefan… » lui dit Damon se sentant incroyablement inconfortable.

« Non, je ne peux pas dire à Stefan… Il se sent déjà assez coupable… toi… Toi tu t'en fiche… Donc toi et moi on n'a pas besoin de le dire à quelqu'un », elle prit une profonde respiration et continua, « J'ai coupé mes veines, et je me suis allongée sur le sol de la salle de bains attendant et espérant que je serai morte avant que Klaus ne revienne. Quand j'ai rouvert mes yeux, j'étais allongée dans un lit, et Klaus m'observait. Il m'a dit qu'il m'a sauvé et qu'il n'allait jamais me permettre d'essayer de le quitter. Il m'a dit que si je réessaierai à nouveau, il traquerait tout ce à qui je tenais et les tuerais »

« Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait exactement ? » demanda Damon voyant les larmes aux yeux de Bonnie.

« Damon, Bonnie ? » fit Stefan derrière eux.

Bonnie essuya rapidement ses yeux, « Je dois y'aller… Je vous revois tous les deux plus tard » répondit brièvement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? » questionna Stefan regardant Damon.

« Rien » répondit Damon regardant la porte par laquelle Bonnie avait disparu.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Bonnie se tenait devant un miroir chez elle quand elle entendit quelqu'un sonner à la porte, « Bonnie, tu viens, on va être en retard » l'appela Caroline à travers la porte.

Bonnie prit une respiration profonde, attrapa son sac et ouvrit la porte, « Je suis prête et on ne va pas être en retard ».

« Je veux être là-bas avant qu'ils ne soient assis pour le dîner… Hey… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » questionna Caroline.

« Tout va bien »

« Et voilà encore, tu me donne un faux sourire »

« Je suis désolée, c'est juste des fois durs pour moi d'être excitée pour ce genre de choses… Surtout, quand tout le monde me regarde comme si j'allais m'effondrer devant eux ».

« Tu sais Bonnie, on avait cru t'avoir perdu pour toujours… Donc c'est un peu surréel pour nous de t'avoir ici avec nous à nouveau. Ça a été une longue année Bonnie et je sais… Je sais que tu étais celle qui était avec un psychopathe, mais tu nous as énormément manqué, et on n'arrive pas à croire que tu es avec nous… en vie » avoua Caroline les larmes aux yeux, « tu es comme ma sœur pour moi Bonnie »

« C'est la même chose pour moi, et tu m'as manqué ». Bonnie la prit dans ses bras, « mais je ne veux plus de larmes ce soir »

« Ok… Plus de larmes » répondit Caroline et s'essuya ses yeux, « et devine quoi… Si je ne peux pas pleurer, tu ne peux pas froncer tes sourcils »

« Ok ».

« Et tu dois me laisser faire quelque chose avec tes cheveux et te maquiller ».

« Tu veux cacher la cicatrice ? » demanda Bonnie couvrant sa joue.

« Je veux juste que tu sois bien, je sais que cette cicatrice t'embrasse un peu… Laisse-moi juste t'aider ».

Bonnie se tourna pour regarder l'espace vide où un miroir était là, « Ok.. Ok, ça marche ».

« Ok, je vais te rendre remarquable… Même plus belle que tu ne l'es déjà ! » sourit Caroline la dirigeant vers les escaliers.

* * *

« Donc, elle ne t'as rien dit par rapport au temps qu'elle a passé avec Klaus ? », Damon suivait Elena dans la cuisine en train de préparer le dîner pour le groupe.

« Non, elle ne parlera pas de son temps avec Klaus… Pourquoi tu poses toutes ces questions ? » questionna Elena.

« Car je pense qu'on doit tous être en alerte, on ne sait toujours pas si Bonnie va bien ».

« Elle a traversé une horrible épreuve, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle serait la même et depuis quand tu t'en préoccupe ? », Elena fronça ses sourcils, « Quand on la cherchait tous, tu nous disais qu'on perdait notre temps… Tu ne t'étais jamais préoccupé de Bonnie en premier lieu, donc pourquoi maintenant ? »

« J'ai aidé… Est-ce que je n'ai pas contraint toutes les autres semaines ? »

« Oh oui, comment j'ai pu oublier… », Elena roula ses yeux.

« Tu sais quoi oublie, Bonnie a peut-être été envoyé par Klaus pour nous tuer et vous l'ignorez tous ».

« Damon, s'il te plaît laisse tomber ce truc d'agent double… On va tous avoir ce dîner ce soir, ça sera normal, et tu auras ton meilleur comportement ».

« Ok… Bien… J'aurais le meilleur comportement, mais quand elle deviendra totalement folle avec nous tous, je te dirais « Je te l'avais dit » avant qu'elle nous tue » répliqua Damon allant dans le salon où Stefan mettait la table, « Wow… et comment c'est serviable de ta part Stefan, mettant la table comme un bon petit-ami »

« Damon, s'il te plaît, je te supplie de ne pas te conduire comme un crétin pendant le dîner… C'est la première fois qu'on est tous réunis et j'ai dû me battre pour que tu sois ne serait-ce qu'invité ».

« Oh… Je devrais peut-être alors partir » s'exaspéra Damon, se dirigeant vers la porte, l'ouvrant pour voir Caroline et Bonnie sur le porche. Ses yeux se dirigèrent immédiatement vers Bonnie et il resta dans l'entrée.

« Bon dieu Damon, est-ce que tu vas bouger pour qu'on puisse rentrer ? » soupira Caroline passant à côté de lui pour rentrer dans la maison.

« Salut » salua Bonnie.

« Salut » répéta Damon quand elle passa à côté de lui, et ferma la porte. Peut-être qu'il devrait rester un moment.

« J'ai tellement faim ! » déclara Caroline, « Tu sais le régime animal n'est pas vraiment le meilleur ».

« On a aucun sang pour toi ici » dit Jeremy regardant tout le monde, même Bonnie.

Il sourit à Bonnie et elle lui sourit en retour. Ça lui faisait du bien de sourire à nouveau.

« Vous avez remarqué à quel point Bonnie est radieuse ce soir ! » sourit Caroline en levant ses bras pour la montrer, « Je lui ai donné un complet coup de frais ».

« T'es très belle » dit Jeremy marchant vers elle.

« Merci Jer ».

Damon voulait vomir tellement le gamin était pathétique. Bien sûr, Bonnie était superbe. Apparemment Caroline avait dû maquiller la cicatrice pour la rendre moins remarquable, c'était un bon travail… pensa-t-il.

« Ok, tout le monde est là… On peut s'asseoir et manger » sourit Elena.

« Super ! » s'exclama Caroline, « C'est comme avant… Excepté que Damon est invité ».

« Tu sais quoi Barbie, commence pas avec moi » la pointa Damon quand ils s'installèrent.

« Bonnie, j'ai cuisiné ton plat préféré… Des lasagnes ! » lui dit Elena.

« Oh je n'avais aucune idée que c'était en mon honneur » sourit Bonnie.

« Eh bien tu nous as manqué Bon, on veut juste que tu sache qu'on est heureux que tu sois de retour » expliqua Elena en touchant la main de Bonnie.

« Je suis contente aussi d'être de retour, je dois admettre que je commence peu à peu à redevenir moi-même et être avec vous, c'est super ».

Damon se retenait pour rester assis à table tandis qu'ils se faisaient des déclarations. C'était pourquoi il détestait être avec ce groupe, tout ce qu'ils faisaient était d'être là les uns pour les autres.

Une fois qu'ils avaient tous mangé, Bonnie offrit à Elena son aider pour nettoyer la table tandis qu'Elena nettoyait la cuisine. Damon rejoint Stefan sur le canapé du salon, « Donc tu crois qu'elle redevenue normal, ou quoique ça soit qui est normal pour elle ? » demanda Damon.

« Je pense qu'elle va mieux », répondit Stefan , « et est-ce que tu vas me dire de quoi vous deux parliez quand je suis rentré au manoir l'autre jour ? »

« On redevenait juste les supers amis qu'on a toujours été » dit-il en clignant des yeux. Il se dirigeait vers la cuisine, mais fut arrêté par Jeremy.

« Reste loin de Bonnie » prévint Jeremy, « Tu n'es rien d'autre que des problèmes et Bonnie traverse une difficile période ».

« Tellement noble… C'est vraiment admirable de ta part surtout qu'elle t'a plaqué », rétorqua-il avec un sourire narquois, « excuse-moi » dit-il bougeant Jeremy de son chemin.

« Où est Bonnie ? » demanda-t-il en faisant son entrée.

« Elle dehors, elle est allée sortir les poubelles et tu peux aller l'aider si tu promets de ne pas merder avec elle » répondit Elena lui tendant un sac.

« Bien sûr » dit-il avant de partir.

Il descendit les escaliers, et trouva Bonnie devant les poubelles en train de regarder le ciel. « Tu comptes les étoiles ? » questionna-il.

« Elena t'as envoyé ici pour me surveiller ? » demanda Bonnie se tournant vers lui.

« Crois-moi, si elle voulait envoyer quelqu'un pour te surveiller, ça ne serait pas moi ».

Bonnie sourit.

« Je devrais aller marquer un point sur le tableau blanc, on compte tous les fois où on arrive à te faire sourire ».

Bonnie secoua sa tête, « Arrête… S'il te plaît ».

« Ok… D'accord… Mets ça dans la poubelle pour que je puisse retourner à la maison avant qu'on ne devienne un peu trop nian nian » dit Damon lui tendant le sac poubelle et commençant à partir, « Mais je veux que tu sache ça… Je suis conscient que t'étais seulement allée voir Klaus car Stefan t'avais demandé de l'aide et que tu avais accepté. Je sais que tu voulais m'aider, après tout ce que j'ai pu te faire… et tout ce que je peux te dire est merci ».

Bonnie regarda Damon et acquiesça jusqu'à ce qu'il retourne dans la maison. Elle regarda ensuite les étoiles, et pour la première fois depuis le temps elle sourit et c'était naturel.

* * *

**Damon l'a fait sourire, est-ce que ça pourrait être le début d'une amitié ? (commentaire de l'auteur)**

**S'il vous plait laissez des reviews pour montré à l'auteur que vous appréciez son histoire :) **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Je vous remercie pour les reviews, et tout le plaisir et pour moi de traduire c'est histoire géniale ! **_

_**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède rien._

**Bonne lecture** **! **

* * *

Assise dans sa chambre, la main de Bonnie tremblait quand sa brosse à cheveux traversa la pièce pour atterrir devant elle. Elle eut un léger sourire quand elle renvoya la brosse à sa place. Depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée chez elle, elle n'avait essayé aucun sort ou lit aucun grimoire. Elle n'avait honnêtement plus aucune envie de redevenir une sorcière après son expérience avec Klaus. Peu importe comment, elle savait qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'elle puisse tourner le dos à sa nature, c'était une partie d'elle et peu importe ce qu'elle avait pu faire, elle vivrait avec ça pour toujours.

_« Je ne tolérerai pas de désobéissance ! » hurla Klaus tandis qu'une servante était recroquevillé dans l'entrée de la porte._

_Bonnie regarda Cassandra et essayait de lui faire comprendre que ça irait. Cassandra avait l'âge de Bonnie et il lui arrivait de faire des pauses pour parler avec Bonnie de trucs stupide, du genre de se qui peut se passer dans le monde de Brad et Angelina. Passer du temps avec Cassandra faisait presque oublier à Bonnie qu'elle était prisonnière._

_« Je suis désolée Klaus, je… je… Je n'ai pas pu avoir les herbes que tu voulais, ils ne les avaient pas au magasin »._

_« Alors tu aurais dû allé voir dans un autre magasin ! » répliqua Klaus se tournant vers Bonnie, « Bonnie, paralyse-la »._

_Bonnie s'approcha de Klaus, « Klaus, Cassandra a fait une erreur… Elle peut y retourner »._

_« Bonnie, est-ce que tu me désobéis aussi ? »_

_Bonnie regarda Cassandra qui était dans un coin les larmes aux yeux attendant sa sanction. « Klaus, je t'apporterais les herbes, » dit Bonnie marchant vers lui, « Je te le promets »._

_Klaus se tourna vers Bonnie et sourit, « C'est ce que j'aime le plus chez toi ma chère, ta faiblesse de vouloir toujours défendre toutes les petites créatures »._

_Avant que Bonnie ne puisse réagir, Klaus était à côté de Cassandra lui tordant le cou faisant tombé son corps par terre. Bonnie cria et pleura en regardant Klaus, Cassandra avait été une amie pour elle pendant qu'elle était capturée dans la maison d'un monstre. Elle ferma ses yeux et regarda la table. Klaus la regarda et sourit quand Bonnie prit tous les couteaux qui étaient sur la table, « Elle n'a jamais rien fait à part t'obéir ! » hurla-t-elle jetant tous les couteaux sur Klaus._

_Elle prit du plaisir en l'entendant hurler de souffrance quand il retira les couteaux de son corps, « Oh Bonnie, tu deviens de plus en plus qui je veux que tu sois », souri d'un air satisfait Klaus._

_Elle s'éloigna de lui et commença à courir mais fut stoppée par Klaus qui l'attrapa par derrière, « Oh Bonnie, je suis un originel… N'as-tu pas compris que je peux te contrôler comme j'en ai envie. Tu es ma parfaite poupée… Tu crois avoir du pouvoir, mais tu n'en a aucun. Peu importe ce que tu me fais, c'est seulement parce-que je te permets de le faire. Tu ne seras jamais capable de me vaincre ». Il l'a tourna pour lui faire face, « Maintenant, si tu avais juste paralysé Cassandra comme je l'avais demandé, elle ne serait pas morte maintenant »._

_Bonnie regarda Cassandra allongée sur le sol, « Tu devrais vraiment me présenter des excuses » murmura Klaus dans l'oreille de Bonnie._

_Bonnie fixa les yeux de Klaus et lui cracha en plein visage, « Ce sont mes excuses » dit-elle avec provocation._

_Klaus s'essuya le visage et lança un regard furieux à Bonnie._

Bonnie secoua sa tête pour effacer ce souvenir quand elle sentit une brise dans la pièce. Elle regarda dans sa fenêtre et vit le reflet Damon qui se tenait au milieu de sa chambre.

« Damon, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda-t-elle se relevant du lit.

« Tu sais, j'en ai vraiment aucune idée ».

« Ok… Tu devrais peut-être partir alors » répondit Bonnie.

Damon fixa Bonnie pendant un moment, « Tu sais, Stefan nous a interrompus l'autre jour… Qu'est-ce que t'allais me dire ? »

« Damon, pourquoi ça t'importe… On n'est pas vraiment amis… Je le sais, tu le sais ».

« L'autre jour, on créait des liens et maintenant on n'est pas amis… Bonnie, t'as pas été là pendant un an… J'ai un peu changé ».

« Oh vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils avec un sourire satisfait, « et en quoi ? »

« Eh bien, je ne suis plus à la poursuite d'Elena »

« Tu n'es plus à la poursuite de la copine de ton frère… wow… C'est une étape pour être dans la bonne voie » pouffa Bonnie.

« Eeeeeeeet… » continua-t-il en la pointant du doigt, « Eeeet… Je bois seulement du sang venant de la banque de sang ».

« Vraiment ? »

« Ok, juste cinq fois par semaine… Je bois du sang venant d'une veine le week-end » ajouta Damon.

Bonnie rigola.

« Je suis sérieux ».

« Je te crois, c'est seulement que tu veux être fière de boire du sang humain seulement deux jours par semaine ».

« Mais là où je veux en venir, je suis différent depuis la morsure de loup-garou et tout le tralala ».

« Je pense qu'on l'est tous les deux » répliqua Bonnie.

« Donc il n'y a qu'une seule question à laquelle tu dois répondre… »

« Laquelle ? »

« Où est Klaus ? »

« Je ne veux pas parler de Klaus » répondit rapidement Bonnie.

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé de parler de lui, je veux juste savoir si il est mort ou non ».

« Où est Katherine ? » questionna Bonnie en le regardant pour changer de sujet.

« Katherine est partie quelques semaines après que Klaus t'ai emmené avec lui. On ne sait pas où elle est, et en réalité on s'en fout ».

« Elle est dehors en train de se cacher… Probablement tournant deux pauvres frères l'un contre l'autre..».

« Ce n'est pas mon problème » dit Damon en regardant les photos de Bonnie sur son bureau.

« Intéressant… »

Damon se tourna vers elle, « Donc ma question est, où est Klaus ? ».

« Je ne sais pas ».

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par tu ne sais pas, t'as passé chaque jour avec lui pendant un an ! » dit-il en marchant vers elle, « donc où il est… Où est-ce que tu l'a vu pour la dernière fois ? »

« Je ne me rappelle pas ».

« Nous y revoilà encore , pourquoi est-ce que tu ne te rappelles pas ? » questionna Damon, « C'est parce-qu'il t'a contraint ? »

« Il ne m'a pas contraint, j'ai demandé aux sorcières mortes de m'aider et je suppose qu'elles ont du faire un sort ou un truc du genre… »

« Quel genre de sort ? »

« Je t'ai dit qu'il y'a une partie des souvenirs avec Klaus que j'ai oublié, je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'elles ont fait, mais j'ai oublié certaines choses et je n'ai pas envie de me rappeler de comment j'ai pu échapper à Klaus ».

« Alors quand t'as essayé de me brûler, c'était pendant un de tes trou noirs ? ».

« Je pense ».

« Pourquoi… Pourquoi est-ce que tu voudrais me brûler, qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? ».

Bonnie regarda Damon.

« Ok, qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait avant que tu ne sois kidnappée par Klaus ? »

« Rien… Je ne sais pas ».

« Tu ne me donne aucune réponse là Bonnie, tu ne sais pas où est Klaus… Tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu as essayé de me tuer… Qu'est-ce que tu sais ? ».

« Je sais juste que je veux mettre tout ce qui s'est passé avec Klaus derrière moi ».

« Comment est-ce tu peux faire ça s'il est toujours quelque part dehors ».

« Il l'est pas ».

« Pourquoi t'en es si sûr… Je veux dire, il pourrait être n'importe où… Il pourrait te rechercher. Il t'a pris pour une raison… Est-ce que t'as fait ce qu'il voulait que tu fasses ? » questionna à nouveau Damon.

« Non ».

« Alors il pourrait toujours être dehors et il pourrait toujours être un danger pour nous tous, est-ce que tu sais où il te gardait… Où t'étais pendant cette année ? On pourrait aller là-bas et voir… »

« Je ne retournerai pas là-bas » l'interrompit Bonnie.

« Bonnie, tu es la seule personne qui pourrait savoir où il est… Tu nous dois de… »

« Qu'est-ce que je vous dois ? » demanda Bonnie sentant une montée de colère l'envahir, « Je ne te dois rien ou à n'importe qui d'autre à Mystic Falls. J'ai passé une grande partie de ma vie l'année dernière a essayé de protéger tout le monde dans cette ville.. J'étais prête à sacrifier ma vie pour tout le monde ici et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé… qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé à la fin.. personne ne s'est sacrifié pour moi ! » cria Bonnie, « J'ai été kidnappée… et vous… Vous étiez tous assis ici à Mystic Falls ne faisant rien ! »

« Stefan et Elena t'ont cherché… »

« Mais ils ne m'ont jamais trouvé ! Vous étiez là, et vous m'avez laissé être avec lui pendant un an… Une année complète où il m'a utilisé et traité comme un jouet ! »

« Bonnie, on a fait ce qu'on a pu » déclara Damon.

« _On_… Qu'est-ce que t'as fait Damon ? Tout ça a commencé à cause de toi… Même si je pensais que tu n'étais qu'un égoïste batard qui ne pense qu'à lui-même, j'ai cru en Stefan quand il disait que tu étais son frère et que tu ne méritais pas d'être punis et de mourir… Je l'ai cru et j'ai voulu t'aider, j'ai décidé de t'aider et tu veux me dire ce que Stefan et Elena ont fait… C'était tout à cause de toi ! »

« Je sais ça ! Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ! Stefan, Elena, Caroline, Jeremy… Ils ne m'ont jamais laissé oublier que si tu n'avais pas été là pour aider à avoir le sang de Klaus, tu aurais été ici… Je sais ça Bonnie, et c'est pour ça que je suis allé tous les jours à cette fichu maison où tes ancêtres faisaient en sorte que je sache que je n'étais pas le bienvenue là-bas, et j'ai supplié Emily de me dire où t'étais et elle refusait ! Donc oui, Bonnie… Je sais que j'étais une des pour lesquelles tu avais été là quand Klaus a ce plan brillant dans sa tête… Mais sache ça, j'ai essayé d'aider ! ». Damon la regarda. Bonnie sentit la colère disparaitre. Damon était allé dans la maison pour supplier Emily de la trouver.. Damon ? « Tu étais allé à la maison ? »

« Oui, et tes ancêtres n'appréciaient pas mes efforts ».

« Elles ne t'aiment pas » gloussa un peu Bonnie s'essuyant les yeux.

« Je pense que je sais ça, ça doit couler dans le sang des Bennett » dit Damon un sourire en coin.

« Ouais » sourit légèrement Bonnie.

« Donc si tu dis que tu ne sais pas où se trouve Klaus, je pense que je dois te croire » soupira Damon se dirigeant vers la fenêtre.

Bonnie regarda son dos en mettant ses mais dans ses poches, « Laisse-moi juste quelques jours et j'essayerai de me souvenir de quelque chose à propos de Klaus… Ok »

Damon se tourna et acquiesça, « Ok » dit-il avant de disparaître par la fenêtre.

Bonnie n'avait aucune idée d'où était venue cette colère et ça lui faisait un peur. Elle avait peur que la part d'elle que les sorcières avaient développé était restée avec Klaus. Tout ce qu'elle avait dit à Damon, avait été enfoui en elle pendant un an, mais elle était surprise de l'avoir dit à lui.

Bonnie se regarda dans le miroir et toucha sa cicatrice. Elle plaça ses deux mains sur les côtés du miroir et se regarda très près, « T'es toujours là ? » chuchota-t-elle.

« Toujours » répondit sa réflexion avec un sourire satisfait.

Bonnie hoqueta se reculant et mis couvrit sa bouche.

* * *

Damon marcha vers les restes carbonisés de la maison des sorcières et se mit au milieu de la fondation. « Emily… J'ai besoin de réponse parce-que Bonnie refuse de me les donner », Damon tourna sur lui-même, « Est-ce qu'on doit s'inquiéter à propos de Klaus… est-ce qu'il est toujours en vie ? Il est après nous ? »

Silence.

« Merde Emily ! Je sais que tu dois sûrement savoir que ta.. que Bonnie a complétement perdu la tête et elle souffre à cause de moi. Est-ce que tu ne veux pas que je le retrouve et faire en sorte qu'il paye pour ce qu'il a fait à une d'entre vous ? »

« Elle ne va pas te répondre » dit une voix derrière lui.

Damon se retourna et recula pendant un moment, Bonnie se tenait devant lui peu importe comment, elle n'était pas la petite sorcière bouleversée qu'il avait laissé chez elle, la personne qui se tenait devant lui était la personne qu'il avait vu la nuit dans les bois et celle qu'il avait la poignardé dans la chambre de Bonnie.

« Bonnie… ou qui que tu sois ? » la salua Damon.

« Je suis Bonnie, tu peux m'appeler comme ça ».

« Vraiment ? Parce-que je viens juste de laisser Bonnie dans sa chambre et elle ne ressemblait pas à une fille du film Grease » dit Damon la regardant habillée dans un jean noir très serré et un tee-shirt noir… Elle était canon, dommage qu'il était convaincu qu'elle était cinglée et qu'elle était… Bonnie.

Bonnie pouffa puis fronça les sourcils « Je veux que tu arrêtes de poser des questions à propos de Klaus ».

« Pourquoi ? » questionna Damon.

« Parce-que ça peut n'apporter rien d'autre que de la peine ».

« De la peine à qui ? »

« Pour tout le monde ».

« Dis-moi… Qui tu es ? »

Elle roula ses yeux, « Sais-tu combien de pouvoirs j'ai dû amasser afin battre Klaus pour qu'on puisse se débarrasser de lui après le sacrifice… beaucoup… Et sais-tu ce qui se passe quand des sorcières ont beaucoup de pouvoirs ? »

« Elles torturent des gens ? »

« Elles ont une surcharge émotionnelle ».

« Donc t'es en train de me dire que Bonnie a deux personnalité à cause de trop de pouvoir ? »

« Non, ce que je suis en train de te dire, c'est que quand Klaus m'a prise, j'étais déjà faible… quand il m'a kidnappé et a fait en sorte de briser chaque partie de moi émotionnelle… J'étais en train de mourir… J'ai supplié Emily et toutes les autres Bennett de m'aider, et elles l'ont fait… Mais ça avait un prix.. Bien sûr elles n'ont jamais profité de la situation », Bonnie marcha au tour des débris avec dédain, « Non… Elles m'ont juste aidé à me gérer… Elles m'ont aidé à me gérer en me créant une autre personnalité. La partie normal de moi gére les choses du quotidien, et quand les choses commencent à devenir trop dur… quand les gens commencent à me poser des questions à propos de Klaus par exemple, c'est là que l'autre partie de moi qui prend les choses en main, la partie de moi qui peut gérer les choses plus dures ».

« Donc quoi… Tu protèges Bonnie, parce qu'entre toi et moi, tu ne lui ressemble en rien et je refuse de t'appeler par son prénom… Alors tu protèges Bonnie quand les choses vont mal ? »

« Quelque chose comme ça ».

« Et c'est bien toi qui m'as attaqué l'autre nuit dans les bois ».

« Parce que tu es à blâmer » répondit-elle simplement, « et que tu me fais penser à lui ».

« Je ne suis pas Klaus, et pourquoi je suis à blâmé, je n'ai pas demandé à Bonnie d'aider ».

« Bien sûr… mais je n'aurais pas été là ce jour-là si ce n'avait pas été pour toi et oui, oui, oui, je sais que j'y étais allé parce-que j'aimais être la gentille… Mais tu es la raison pour laquelle j'étais là quand Klaus m'as kidnappé, mais je réalise que je ne peux plus essayé de tuer… donc je m'excuse pour avoir essayé de te brûler ».

« Merci » dit aussitôt Damon.

« Mais je suis sérieuse, arrête de demander à propos de Klaus ou autre», répliqua Bonnie.

« Et qu'est-ce que signifie autre ? » demanda Damon avec un sourire sarcastique.

Bonnie marcha vers lui souriant, « Ca veut dire » touchant ensuite sa joue, et s'approchant plus prêt, «Que si tu continues à poser des questions t'auras à faire à la sorcière que Klaus m'a faite ».

Damon fixa les yeux émeraude de Bonnie tandis qu'elle lui sourait commençant à s'en aller.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? » cria Damon derrière elle.

« Tu ne veux pas vraiment savoir » répondit Bonnie quittant les décombres de la maison des sorcières.

* * *

Bonnie se retourna dans son lit sentant une brise dans sa chambre qui la réveilla. Elle regarda dans sa chambre et vit Damon au pied de son lit, « Damon » chuchota-t-elle.

« Tu te rappelles avoir été avec moi à la maison des sorcières ce soir ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non ».

« On a un gros problème alors » répliqua Damon, mais avant que Bonnie ne puisse réagir, il avait disparu.

* * *

**Je vais me répéter, mais s'il vous plaît laissez des reviews pour faire part à l'auteur de vos commentaires pour que je puisse les lui traduire :) **

**Et merci pour les reviews du chapitre de l'histoire "You found me" :D**


End file.
